


Finding Mr.Right

by rukias



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukias/pseuds/rukias
Summary: The many romances of young Lucy Heartfilia leading up to her meeting him.[ Currently on Hiatus ]





	1. Mr.Player

Lucy remembers her first boyfriend the best. She was a quiet sophomore girl with a moderately sized group of friends, and he was a junior who was well liked by all, espically the girls. Their exchanges started as passing glances in the hallway between classes, then grew to them talking more and more, and then he asked her on a date.  
Her friends tried to warn her, they really did. They told her about his reputation, but Lucy refused to believe them.  
"He's a player Lu." Levy had told her.  
"I heard he broke up with Jenny, right after they... ya know." Lisanna had whispered, as said girl walked past them in the hall.  
"I just don't wanna see you get hurt.." Yukino had said while grasping her hand.  
"Lucy, he's bad news." Erza had told her between bites of her lunch.  
"I know Hibiki, Lu. He's probably got a few other girls on the side. We all are just worried for you." Cana had said while they were walking home. Still, Lucy really liked him. He was charming and funny and kind, not to mention how attractive he was. She found herself thinking how incredibly lucky she was that he chose her, when he could've been with anyone. 

The two dated for 5 months before Lucy finally understood what her friends were trying to tell her. 

Hibiki was a member of the schools soccer team, and he stayed after school for practice often, and Lucy had wanted to surprise him. She waited for him after school, till practice was over, so they could walk home together. She treked to the practice field and upon reaching it scanned the various uniforms for that head of brownish hair that was always disheveled in a perfectly imperfect way. When she spotted him, speaking with his friends Ren and Eve, she smiled and took off at a small jog towards the group. 

"Hibiki!" A voice cheered from Lucy's far right, and she turned her head to see Flare, bouncing on the soles of her feet waving excitedly to him. Hibiki turned to look at her and flashed that dazzling smile of his, and started towards the red head. When they reached each other, Flare giggled and jumped looping her arms around his neck.  
Lucy watched on as Hibikis hands wound themselves around her waist and he placed a kiss on her forehead, the two started talking and the realization of what was happening hit Lucy like a truck. 

She stood frozen, watching the scene before her.

The two shared a chaste kiss and then Flare turned and left, Hibiki shook his head then turned around, presumably to go and gather his things, but his eyes locked on Lucy's form. 

"Lucy...." he mumbled, eyes wide. 

That broke her from her stupor as she turned quickly to leave. She took off running and heard the pounding of footsteps as he followed her, she felt him snag her wrist and pull her to a stop.

"Lucy." he said between breaths "Let me explain. please."  
"There's nothing to explain." She could hear how close she was to sobbing and knew he could too. 

"Luc-" he started.  
"Just shut up!" She shouted, snatching her wrist free, turning to face him, "  
They were right about you. I should've listened to them." She felt a few tears fall, out of anger or embarrassment or sadness she didn't know.

She turned to leave and ground out through clenched teeth, "We're through Hibiki."


	2. Mr. Know-It-All

It was another 2 years before Lucy dated again, and Rogue was... something to say the least. 

They had the same homeroom senior year, seated right next to each other, and that was the first time she really had a conversation with him, even though they had went to school together since 2nd grade. 

They shared alot of common interests, had mutual friends, and got along rather nicely, and Lucy thought he was the man she was going to marry, but he had one major flaw that she couldn't get passed.

"That's not how you do that." Rogue said exasperatley while leaning on her desk. 

She looked up from the math problem and looked at him confused, "What answer did you get?" 

"I got 27" he spoke crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's what I got." She gestured to the problem as she spoke.

"You got lucky. That's not how you do the problem." He sighed as he reached for her pencil and proceeded to write out how he thought the problem shouldve been done. Lucy felt a tick mark form on her forehead as, yet again, Rogue tried to prove his intelligence was superior to hers. 

Rogue was number 2 in their class, outranked only by Lucy's best friend Levy. But Lucy fell just behind them at number 3 and Rogue seemed to always hold it over her head.

And she had finally had enough. 

"Ya know what, Rogue?" She growled out.   
"Hm?" he didn't look up from the math problem. 

"You're such a know-it-all and I can't stand it." She grumbled snatching her pencil back from him, causing him to finally look up at her. He looked at her confused as she gathered her books. 

"You always try and make me look stupid. Always. And I'm sick of it. I'm done with you." She ground out as she zipped her bag shut angrily and stood from her seat. 

Rogues eyes widened as he watched her storm from the class room, not daring to chase after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with this one. It was definitely a challenge to write this one.


	3. Mr. Married

Lucy decided to try dating yet again, after she turned 19. 

Levy and she had went to get coffee, and it was in that coffee shop that she met Laxus.   
It was an accidental meeting, and totally embarrassing in Lucy's opinion.   
She and Levy were walking out of the cafe, she had turned back to say something to Levy, when walking out the door, she slammed into what felt like a brick wall, completely crushing her latte and covering herself and said wall in it. 

"Oh great." She groaned looking down at herself.

"You can say that again." A voice grumbled. 

She glanced up and realized it was in fact a person and not a wall that she had ran into. He was extremely tall, dressed in a white button up shirt, cuffed at the elbows, and khaki pants. He had blonde hair and a strange scar over his right eye. 

Lucy blushed red hot when she realized she was checking him out and he had noticed. He smirked at her, and she bowed quickly closing her eyes, willing herself to disappear. "I'm so sorry!" 

"It's fine." he spoke as he moved to the side and reached for some napkins, he started blotting at the stain on his shirt, she walked briskly over to him.

She heard Levy call "I'll see ya later Lu." then the jingle of the bells above the door.   
Lucy stood before the man, "Please, let me make this up to you somehow." She passed him more napkins and he looked up from his shirt to her. She felt his eyes rake over her entire body as she dabbed at what was left of her latte on her own shirt. 

"Alright." He said and offered her a smile as she looked up. "How about you join me for coffee?"  
Lucy blushed once again, and nodded her head swiftly. 

They met at that shop 4 more times after that and Lucy had learned so much about him.   
He had took over his grandfather's electrician business, and when she asked him why he didn't dress anything like one, he told her that the business had gotten so successful, he just owned it and dealt with the finances, that he didn't have to do labor anymore. 

She learned he had a daughter from a previous marriage, she was 4, and her name was Nova.   
She couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes when he talked about her, and she wondered what he looked like when he talked about her. 

They had been seeing each other for months when she finally asked a question that had been bothering her. 

They were at a restaurant having lunch, when she cleared her throat and, "When do you think I could meet her?" 

"Who?" He asked looking up from his meal. 

"Nova." She answered. 

He look up at her, then sighed, and Lucy had the strangest feeling in her gut at the sound.   
"Look hun. I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually." He pushed his food away and Lucy could tell he was being extremely serious. 

"I think it's time that we," he took a breath and Lucy held hers, "end things." 

Lucy's eyes widened as she exhaled slowly, she wasn't sure if she heard him right, "What?" She could hear her voice shaking. 

"Look Lucy. I like you I really do, but..." He stopped then looked down at his phone. He picked it up and unlocked it, and she wondered what the hell could be so important on that phone during this conversation. 

He sighed then turned the screen towards her so she could see. There was a woman and a little girl.   
The little girl was cute, blonde hair and big blues eyes, obviously Nova. The woman, was undeniably stunning, she had blue eyes, the same as the little girls, and the strangest color hair, a whitish gray and she wondered if she dyed it that color or not. Lucy then realized this must be Novas mother, Laxus' ex-wife.   
Lucy looked up at him, confusion clearly written all over her face. 

Laxus sighed and wiped a had down his face in what Lucy could tell was frustration. "Lucy. This is my family." 

She could feel the exact moment her heart broke, when she understood his words, and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Y-You told me.. that you were divoreced." She whimpered reaching up to wipe away the tear. 

"I lied." He says and she can see the pity written all over his face. 

A sob breaks through and Lucy clamps a hand over her mouth, he reaches out toward the hand that is lying on the table, but she snatches it away before he can touch her. 

"You lied to me. I can't believe you-" She stops trying to collect herself. 

"I'm sorry Lucy. I really am. Mira almost found out, and I can't lose her or Nova. I just can't. I care about you Lu, I really do, but I have to end this for my family." 

"Why would you do this? To me? To them?!" She could hear her voice rising but she didn't care, she felt like she was going to be sick. 

Laxus just watched her, not able to say anything. Lucy stood abruptly, " Fuck you Laxus. I hope i never see you again."   
She didn't look back as she walked briskly out of the restruaunt, and she couldn't find herself caring that her makeup was ruined and that everyone in the restruaunt had gone quiet and was watching the whole exchange between them.


	4. Mr.Control-Freak

Lucy steered clear of any prospective relationships after Laxus. 

It was a Friday night, out with Cana and Erza during the summer, that she met a text book case of tall, dark, and mysterious who changed her mind. 

Some sleazy guy in a button up with teeth yellower than her hair just wouldn't take no for an answer, and Zeref swept in like her knight in shining armor and spared her from any more unwanted advances.

Zeref had romanced her to the extreme, with spontaneous gifts, dates, and compliments.  
It wasn't until she officially agreed to be his girlfriend that he changed.

Drastically. 

The changes were subtle at first, but in hindsight, Lucy figures she should've put together the signs. Zerefs actions grew more and more worrisome, until one day it all reached a head. 

Lucy had just walked into her apartment from a movie with Levy, when she was bombarded with questions. 

"Where were you?" Zeref stood at the end of the hallway, arms crossed, and face stuck in a frown. 

"Um, I was out with Levy. I told you I was going to see a movie with her." Lucy answered him calmly while shrugging out of her jacket. 

Zeref stomped down the hallway and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her to face him. "And I told you that I wanted to stay in with you tonight."

"Zeref let me go!" Lucy cried, trying to shake out of his grip. 

"No! You should've listened to me you idiot!" Zeref shouted back while dragging her down the hallway.  
He tossed her toward the couch and she landed in front of it with a thud and a cry. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at him in shock.  
Zeref stood frozen, eyes wide.

"Lucy....." He reached a hand out to her to help her up, but she flinched away from him and he instantly retracted it. 

"Lucy.. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to, really. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally. I love you Lucy so much." He was crying by the time he finished talking and Lucy just watched him. 

She hardened her stare and stood, "Get out."

Zeref glanced up at her, wiping away tears, "Wh-What?" 

"Get out! Get out!" She demanded stomping toward him. 

"No, Lucy please don't. Please don't do this. I love you." He begged, taking a few steps back. 

"Get out of my apartment! Get out of my life! I'm done with you Zeref! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled, pushing him towards her door. 

She opened the door and shoved him into the hall, "Lucy please!" He begged. 

Lucy slammed the door in his face, breathing hard.  
She could hear him on the other side, banging on the door and shouting her name. 

Lucy just turned and walked back into her apartment, not even thinking about turning back.


End file.
